bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Colored VHS tapes
Various VHS Tapes released from Big Idea are often colored differently. They're normally black, but they're also in green. Black VHSs VeggieTales *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993 Independent Release/1994-1995 Word Entertainment Reprint/1998-1999 Lyrick-Word Reprint) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1994 Word Entertainment Release/1999 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint) *Are You My Neighbor? (1995 Word Entertainment Release/1998 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint) *Rack, Shack and Benny (1995 Word Entertainment Release/1998 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint) *Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996 Word Entertainment Release/1998 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint) *The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996 Word Entertainment Release/1998 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint) *Very Silly Songs! (1997 Word Entertainment Release/1999 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint) *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1997 Word Entertainment Release/1999 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint) *Josh and the Big Wall! (1997 Word Entertainment Release/1999 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint) *Madame Blueberry (1998 Word Entertainment Release) *The End of Silliness? (1998 Word Entertainment Release) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (1999 Word Entertainment Release) *King George and the Ducky (2000 Word Entertainment Release) *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (2000 Word Entertainment Release) *Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001 Word Entertainment Release) *Heroes of the Bible! (2002 Hit Entertainment-Word Entertainment Release) *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2003 FHE Release) *A Snoodle's Tale (2004 Word Entertainment Release; Rare) 3-2-1 Penguins! *Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (2000 Word Entertainment Release) LarryBoy Cartoon Adventures *The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly Green VHSs VeggieTales *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (2001 Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment Reprint) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (2001 Lyrick Studios Reprint) *Are You My Neighbor? (2000 Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment Reprint) *Rack, Shack and Benny (2001 Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment Reprint) *Dave and the Giant Pickle (2001 Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment Reprint) *The Toy That Saved Christmas (2000 Lyrick Studios Reprint) *Very Silly Songs! (2000 Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment Reprint) *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (2000 Lyrick Studios Reprint) *Josh and the Big Wall! (2000 Lyrick Studios Reprint) *Madame Blueberry (1999 Lyrick Studios Reprint) *The End of Silliness? (2000 Lyrick Studios Reprint) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (2000 Lyrick Studios Reprint) *King George and the Ducky (2000 Lyrick Studios Release) *A Taste of VeggieTales (2000 Word Entertainment Release) *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (2001 Lyrick Studios Reprint) *Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001 Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment Release) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001 Hit Entertainment/Word Entertainment Release) *Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!)) (2002 Hit Entertainment/Word Entertainment Release) *Heroes of the Bible!: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (2002 Hit Entertainment/Word Entertainment Release) *Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002 Warner Home Video/Word Entertainment Release) *The Star of Christmas (2002 Warner Home Video/Word Entertainment Release) *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (2003 Warner Home Video/Word Entertainment Release) *The Ballad of Little Joe (2003 Warner Home Video/Word Entertainment Release) *An Easter Carol (2004 Warner Home Video Release/2005 Sony Wonder Reprint) *A Snoodle's Tale (2004 Warner Home Video/Word Entertainment Release) *Sumo of the Opera (2004 Sony Wonder/Word Entertainment Release) *Holiday Double Feature (2004 Sony Wonder/Word Entertainment Release) *Duke and the Great Pie War (2005 Sony Wonder/Word Entertainment Release) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005 Sony Wonder Release) *Lord of the Beans (2005 Sony Wonder Release) *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (2006 Word Entertainment Release) 3-2-1 Penguins! *Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (2001 Lyrick Studios Reprint) *The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (2001 Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment Release) *The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (2001 Hit Entertainment/Chordant Distribution Release) *Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (2002 Chordant Distribution Release) *The Doom Funnel Rescue! (2002 Chordant Distribution Release) *Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! (2003 Chordant Distribution Release) LarryBoy Cartoon Adventures *LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (2002 Hit Entertainment/Chordant Distribution Release) *Leggo My Ego! (2002 Chordant Distribution Release) *The Yodelnapper! (2002 Chordant Distribution Release) *The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly (2003 Chordant Distribution Release) White VHSs VeggieTales *An Easter Carol (2004 Word Entertainment Release) Category:Research